charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
A former Familiar who betrayed his witch causing him to transform into a warlock, Shadow sought to shed all of his past nine lives in order to achieve immortality. However, in his quest for immortality, he was destroyed by the Halliwell sisters. Quick Facts Species: Warlock, Familiar Gender: Male Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Betraying Ariel Before transforming into a Warlock, Shadow served as a familiar to a witch known as Ariel. But one night when Ariel was performing a magical ritual, Shadow was atop a cabinet and he knocked various vials of potions down, and as Ariel told Shadow not to, he jumped into the spilled potions and suddenly took on the shape of a man, transforming into an evil warlock. He then killed his former mistress. Phoebe's Encounter While Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell was shoe-shopping at Fashion One Shoes she went to hand the shoe salesman a shoe, but Shadow appeared and grabbed the shoe from her hand. Phoebe then tried to defend herself against the warlock and managed to use her combat skills against him. But then he held out his hand at her, causing her to levitate into the air and then he pulled his arm back causing Phoebe to fall to the floor, she then grabbed a a stilletto and threw it at Shadow. The heel struck him in the forehead, causing him to burst into oblivion, causing Phoebe to think that he was truly vanquished. Piper and Leo's Encounter While Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were at a shop getting boxes for a possible move from the Manor she was considering, she was placing the boxes in her jeep when Shadow appeared and tried to attack her. She managed to fend him off and stabbed him with a box cutter causing him to burst into oblivion. Prue's Encounter The details about Prue's encounter with the warlock are unknown but while she was away from Halliwell Manor, he attacked her and she managed to defeat him. When she returned home, Piper and Phoebe told her that they encountered and vanquished the same warlock. First Attack at the Manor After returning to the Manor, the sisters explained their encounter with the Warlock and he appeared attempting to attack the three women. The sisters then impaled the creature destroying him for a fourth time. The Charmed Ones' Seance After trying to find an answer in the Book of Shadows, the pages flipped to the entry on How to Perform a Seance, a ceremony to contact the dead. The sisters decided to perform the ritual and the spirit of Ariel appeared. She revealed that Shadow was her Familiar and it betrayed her, explaining that when a Familiar betrays their witch, they transform into a warlock. They then have until the next New Moon to shed all of their lives to gain immortality, in Shadow's case, since he was a cat, he had to shed all nine of his former lives. She didn't know of a way to vanquish the warlock however, only that it had to be done quickly. Attack at the Restaurant While the Charmed Ones were at a restaurant trying to determine a way to truly destroy the warlock, he appeared and the three sisters told him that they weren't going to vanquish him. But he grabbed a woman and asked the sisters if they were sure about that. He then stabbed the young woman and Prue telekinetically impaled the warlock with a knife, vanquishing him. They then called for help for the young woman. Attacks at the Manor At the Manor, Shadow attacked again and Prue quickly vanquished him as he screamed in agony. He then attacked two more times at the Manor resulting in the three sisters having to kill him. Vanquish The Charmed Ones realized that if they could freeze Shadow in the moment of the vanquish, when he feels pain, and magnify it, it just may be enough to vanquish him once and for all. With a potion created and a spell written, the sisters proceeded downstairs where Shadow burst through the front door. Thinking he would achieve his immortality, he incited the sisters to attack him and Prue telekinetically blasted a fire pick into Shadow's chest and Piper froze him. The three then threw a potion at the warlock while reciting their spell causing nine cats to engulf him, vanquishing him into the oblivion. The spell used read: Nine times this warlock's cheated death, Felt no pain and kept its breath. The warlock standing in our midst, Show him now what he has missed. Category: Season 3 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Warlocks Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones